


Teal to Pink

by CuddleCave



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Endosoma, M/M, Non-Sexual, Soft Vore, half-size vore, just a tiny bit of body horror, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleCave/pseuds/CuddleCave
Summary: I'll eat you whole, I love you so.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Teal to Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Repost fic.
> 
> Never liked this one near as much as my other stuff, but oddly enough this had the most hits out of all my safe vore fics on my other account, pfff.

In the time that he’s spent living with the alien, Gordon’s come to learn and memorize the meaning of most all of the Sweet Voice color combos Benry uses around him. Except for one.  
  
  
Teal to pink.  
  
  
He knows teal can mean surprise or hunger, and pink is a sign of affection, but he has NO idea what they could mean together. Doesn’t help that a lot of combos can be super different from what either single color means.  
  
  
And Gordon can’t really ask Benry himself what it means, since Gordon's only ever seen the combo when Benry thought he wasn’t looking. He highly doubts the alien would give him a straight answer, if he answered at all.  
  
  
Lucky for Gordon, he happens to be friends with a Sweet Voice expert.  
  
  
Grabbing his phone, he shoots Tommy a text.  
  
  
 **Gordon:** Hey Tommy, got a Sweet Voice question.

 **Tommy:** hi mr freeman! what do u wanna know?

 **Gordon:** What’s teal to pink with a high pitch mean?  
  
  
It’s several minutes before Tommy replies.  
  
  
 **Tommy:** did u ever read the book or see the movie ‘where the wild things are’?

 **Gordon:** I think I *vaguely* remember reading that book as a kid. Why?

 **Tommy:** there’s a line in the story that’s pretty much what teal to pink means

 **Tommy:** “i'll eat you whole, i love you so”  
  
  
Oh. Well. Gordon guesses that makes sense, considering. However…  
  
  
 **Gordon:** The “eat you whole” part is a figure of speech or whatever in this case though, right?  
  
  
A couple minutes pass with no reply.  
  
  
 **Gordon:** Tommy?  
  
  
Another very long moment before Tommy finally replies.  
  
  
 **Tommy:** u gotta remember that benry isn’t human

 **Tommy:** so he shows affection in non-human ways  
  
  
…That is NOT the answer Gordon was hoping for.  
  
  
 **Gordon:** Oh my god. Benry wants to *fucking eat me.*

 **Tommy:** in an affectionate way! he won’t hurt u, don't worry!

 **Tommy:** think of it as like

 **Tommy:** an all over hug

 **Tommy:** it means he really really likes u!

 **Tommy:** it's like a protection thing?  
  
  
…Hrm. Well, that does track. Benry isn’t at all shy about his feelings for Gordon, so the physicist already knew that. But, how the hell does _eating_ someone equal to protecting them? Seriously, what the fuck!  
  
  
But… Tommy seems pretty confident that there’s no danger with this. And Gordon trusts Tommy with his life.  
  
  
The question is, does he feel he can trust Benry the same? It’s true that he definitely couldn’t in Black Mesa, for various reasons… but that was a good while ago. Things have changed. Ever since moving in with Gordon, Benry’s proven to be… pretty tolerable. Enjoyable, even. When Gordon’s not stressed out of his mind due to being in a life-or-death situation, Benry is actually really nice company. He makes Gordon laugh. He’s fun to play video games with. He’s helped Gordon through panic attacks. Compliments his cooking. Has an infectious laugh. And a beautiful singing voice. And an oddly cute smile…  
  
  
… _Oh shit_.  
  
  
Gordon’s attention is snapped back to his phone when it dings as Tommy texts him again.  
  
  
 **Tommy:** mr freeman? u ok?

 **Gordon:** Yeah, I’m fine.

 **Gordon:** I’ll take your word for it and try not to worry.

 **Gordon:** Maybe I’ll talk to Benry about it. Who knows.

 **Gordon:** But yeah, thanks.

 **Tommy:** np mr freeman! if u need anything else don’t be afraid to ask :)

 **Gordon:** Sure thing, bud.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Benry's sitting on his bed, tapping away on his phone when Gordon finally decides what to do about the whole… _eat you whole_ thing.  
  
  
“Benry. We need to talk,” Gordon says after letting himself into the alien's room.  
  
  
“yeah bro? what about?” Benry asks, looking up from his phone.  
  
  
“About the fact that you apparently want to _eat me_.”  
  
  
Benry’s eyes go wide at that. _Shit_ , he thought he was being sneaky with his Sweet Voice. And Tommy probably translated for Gordon, too (that traitor!), so he probably can’t just lie about the meaning. No bullshitting his way out of this one… might as well just be straight up. He swallows hard before speaking. “i uhh, don’t wanna like, _eat you_ -eat you,” he says, looking away. “just wanna… wanna hold you all close n' safe n' shit. ‘cause i like you… like, _a lot_. and stuff.” A faint blush is dusting the alien’s face as he speaks.  
  
  
“I know,” Gordon says. And he can’t believe what he’s about to say next… “I… think I like you, too. And if you wanna… y'know… I might be willing to… give it a shot,” Gordon says, also looking away now.  
  
  
Benry meanwhile whips his head back to face Gordon again, his blush darkened. “wait, real shit???” he asks, both excitement and disbelief in his voice. “gordon care benry? gordon _trust_ benry??”  
  
  
Gordon snorts a little in amusement at Benry’s wording, but nods. “Yeah man. Gordon care and trust Benry.”  
  
  
If Gordon thought he’d already seen just how big Benry’s eyes can get, he just got proven wrong with how wide with excitement they are now. All at once, Benry leaps up from his bed and practically tackles Gordon in a hug. “brooooooo!!! oh my god!!! ahhhhh!!!” the alien exclaims, grinning like a madman and nuzzling into Gordon’s chest.  
  
  
Gordon can’t help but smile and laugh at the cute display. Yeah, yeah, okay. He has feelings for the weirdo. Fuckin' sue him. Gordon returns the hug, and Benry hugs him a little bit tighter before looking up at the human's face.  
  
  
“so can i like uhhhhhh, do the thing right now? please?” he asks, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
  
Gordon did say he'd give it a shot, didn’t he. Guess now is as good a time as any to get it over with... “...Yeah, sure. Do we gotta go somewhere where you can get big enough to…?” Gordon asks.  
  
  
Benry shakes his head. “nah bro, got enough room right here. gimme a sec,” Benry says before breaking away from the hug. Gordon watches as he goes about his room, shoving furniture this way and that, presumably to make room for himself to size up. Once he seems satisfied with the space, he plops down on the floor, sitting criss-cross. When he grows, it seems to happen in an instant. Gordon blinked and he missed it. Benry is now large enough that his head is practically touching the ceiling, even with him sitting down and slouching. He makes a grabby hands motion at Gordon, and the human slowly steps forward.  
  
  
Once he’s close enough, Benry gently lifts Gordon up and brings him to his face. “you ready, bro?” he asks, sounding very excited.  
  
  
Gordon takes a deep breath, and nods. “As I’ll ever be,” he answers, sounding not-so excited. Benry doesn’t seem to notice his hesitation, singing out some teal to pink and then giving Gordon a big toothy grin.  
  
  
And much to Gordon's dawning horror, the grin _keeps growing_. It stretches and widens until Benry’s face is nothing but a fang filled maw, his other facial features having vanished to make room for more mouth. _Jesus_ Fucking _Christ_.  
  
  
Gordon is seriously starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing as he watches that giant mouth open wide. But before he can say anything, the distance between it and his own face his quickly closed as his head is shoved in. Gordon shuts his eyes tight as he’s pushed further into Benry, eternally thankful for how careful the alien’s being with those daggers he calls teeth. Benry's throat squeezes around Gordon so tightly, he almost can’t breathe, and Gordon has to fight the urge to struggle. Thankfully, he doesn’t spend long in the tight tunnel, as in no time at all he finds himself pushed down into Benry’s awaiting stomach. The stomach isn’t exactly roomy either, forcing Gordon to curl up in a ball, but it’s kind of... cozy.  
  
  
Outside, once he’s gotten the human all the way down, Benry’s face shifts back to normal and he lets out a content and satisfied sigh. He leans back against the wall and gently pats his bloated, friend-filled belly. He feels Gordon squirm a bit, which elicits a purr from deep within his chest. Having Gordon, his favorite person, all tucked safely away inside him feels just as wonderful as he thought it would. There’s an absolutely dreamy look on Benry’s face as he runs his hands over his belly and hums happily.  
  
  
Inside, Gordon takes stock of his new surroundings. The walls of Benry’s stomach are black as pitch, and seem to be glowing in places. The organ's walls are also silky smooth and pleasantly plush, making being in here a lot more bearable than Gordon was expecting. The sound of Benry’s heart beat and breathing can be heard above, and the soft gurgles of his intestines from below. When Benry purrs, everything around Gordon rumbles, which feels pretty nice he has to admit. He then feels what he guesses are Benry’s hands pressing against him from the outside, running over Gordon’s form as the alien rubs his own belly. Gordon presses back, his hand sinking into the soft flesh.  
  
  
There’s another rumble as Benry speaks up. “you good, man?” he asks, pressing a hand to where he felt Gordon’s.  
  
  
Gordon isn’t entirely sure if Benry can even hear him, but he answers anyway. “Yeah, I’m good. Never thought I'd say this… but it’s pretty nice in here. You’re, uh, really comfy.”  
  
  
Turns out Benry can totally hear Gordon just fine, as he hums happily again before replying. “hell yeah. nothing but the best cuddles for my best friend.” A pause. “though, uh… are we… are we boyfriends now?” Benry tentatively asks.  
  
  
Gordon lets out a small chuckle, and pats at the stomach wall. “Well I mean, considering I already said that I like you, and that I’m literally INSIDE you right now, which is like, really intimate… Yeah, I'd say we’re boyfriends now,” he says.  
  
  
Benry can’t help himself as he practically wiggles with excitement. Holy shit he has a BOYFRIEND. And his boyfriend is GORDON _FUCKING_ FREEMAN. Happy yellow and love-struck pink Sweet Voice spills from his lips as he sings out a love song in triumph.  
  
  
Gordon does another chuckle at the wiggling, and then smiles softly as Benry begins to sing. The glowing portions of Benry’s gut change color to match the Sweet Voice, so Gordon knows exactly what the song means.  
  
  
Suddenly, a huge yawn forces itself out of the human. Drowsiness had been slowly creeping up on him since he’d been swallowed, and now it’s finally getting to him. The warmth, softness, pressure, and organic white noise is all just too much, and his eyelids are just _so_ heavy now.  
  
  
Benry hears the yawn, and stops his singing to speak. “aww, sounds like somebody’s a little sleepy boy. gordon snoozeman. wanna take a lil' nap?”  
  
  
Gordon, in his sleep-addled state, at first just nods before remembering Benry can’t see him. “Yeah that… that sounds like a good idea…” be drawls. He snuggles down further into the plush organ walls and lets out another big yawn.  
  
  
“cool cool. catch you some good z's babe,” Benry says softly, though Gordon barely registers it, sleep already taking him.  
  
  
As Gordon peacefully slumbers, Benry wraps his arms around his middle, with the fondest, happiest look on his face.  
  



End file.
